The MayTRICKs
by Chris Gammon
Summary: Chap 7 Up! Humor at others disposal! Matrix Reloaded on DVD October 14th! Revolutions due in November! Must play game, see movies and see anime to understand story!
1. Follow the White Bunny!

The May-TRICKs! Cause tricks aren't just for kids.  
  
Courage sat at his computer, wondering what to do next. He already talked with Sandy, Jonathan, Chris, DM, and Gareth on his chat list. What else was there to do?  
  
"You've got mail, twit!" the computer interrupted. Courage sneered. He's got to fix that.  
  
Courage read it and laughed to himself. It had to be a prank.  
  
"Follow the white rabbit, Courage. Follow it to the truth. Click here for a magazine subscription!"  
  
Courage deleted it. As soon as he got offline, the phone rang downstairs.  
  
Courage picked it up. "Aroo?" he asked.  
  
"I know you can talk Courage. You must follow the white rabbit, I got something to show you." A deep voice said from the other end.  
  
"Who is this?" Courage asked, quirking an eyebrow and putting his hand on his hip.  
  
"Who I am isn't important right now. What is important is that you got to follow the white rabbit." The voice repeated.  
  
"Rex, I am going to hang up on you!" Courage said, getting mad.  
  
"I am not this Rex. I am a guide Courage. Let me lead you."  
  
"Katz?" Courage asked. If it wasn't someone he knew, who was it?  
  
"NO! Now come on Neo....I mean Courage. Will you follow the white rabbit?" the voice asked.  
  
Courage hung up and went back upstairs. He grabbed the notebook with "Brittany's" autograph in it. He laughed at the memory that it brought. He tore out a clean page and stuffed it in his pocket. He probably needed it to keep track of all this crazy stuff.  
  
A knock at the door downstairs caught Courage's attention. He looked out the window and saw a white rabbit standing on the porch.  
  
"Oh hello!" Muriel said happily. "Won't you come in?"  
  
"That is quite alright madam. I need to know the time." The rabbit said, pointing at his wrist.  
  
Muriel leaned in and looked at the grandfather clock. "It's 9:16 dear." She said.  
  
"OH MY! I'm late I'M LATE!" the rabbit began hollering. He ran off.  
  
Courage had a feeling to follow, then realized that is exactly what whoever wanted him to do. This was all too convenient.  
  
Courage dug in his crate of books under his cot and found "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll. That was what the white rabbit was from.  
  
He saw that the rabbit went down a rabbit-hole that went into Wonderland. Everyone knew that, and he even saw the Disney version.  
  
Courage wrote on the blank sheet, "white rabbit, wonderland" on an empty line.  
  
He put it back in his pocket, and sighed. "I know I'm not going to like this."  
  
Another knock at the door, this time it was a well dressed man in shades.  
  
"I am Agent Smith. This is my associate Agent Jonathan." Smith said, pointing to another well- dressed gentleman.  
  
The phone rang again, and Courage was asked to get it.  
  
"The agents are after you Courage. Get out!"  
  
Courage looked and noticed the agents were looking at him funny.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" and the phone hung up.  
  
Courage ran out of the back door, and saw the white rabbit. He followed it, hearing the agents shouts from behind.  
  
The rabbit ran into the city, and into a building. The "GOTH CLUB FROM HELL" it was called. He remembered Mad Dog was here and started trouble. There were still bloodstains in the alley.  
  
Courage ran in and covered his ears at the noise of Rob Zombie "Dragula" remix.  
  
Dig through the ditches and Burn through the witches and Slam in the back of my Dragula!  
  
The music drifted through the noise-polluted air of the smoke filled club. Courage's jaw dropped when he saw a kid in his twenties with several piercing needles in his face, and green spiked hair. He flipped the finger to the onlooker and walked off. He had a Heineken (promotional spot for Reloaded!)  
  
Courage didn't know how to act. Eustace would hate these freaks. He even thought it himself that this place was full of freaks.  
  
He saw the white rabbit, only this time it was a tattoo. A sexy woman sauntered up to Courage and rubbed him under his chin.  
  
"How about you and me go someplace quiet?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, I'm sort of taken right now." Courage said, feeling nervous and uncomfortable.  
  
"She will never find out. She's not real. Neither are you, neither am I. At least not here anyways." The woman said.  
  
Courage didn't know what the hell was going on exactly but knew this was really strange. Before he could reply, she was already shoving him into a back room. Here, the music was quieter, and no one was around. Then Courage saw a toilet and realized they were in the restroom.  
  
"Umm, this is a men's room." Courage said, pointing to the floor, referring to the entire room.  
  
"And your point?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips  
  
"You're a woman, you're not supposed to be in here!" Courage said, his voice bouncing off the linoleum floor and cement walls.  
  
"Relax. We won't be in here long." She said, and walked up to Courage, shaking her hips purposefully.  
  
"I told you, I'm already spoken for. Besides, we're not even the same species!" Courage said, getting backed into a corner.  
  
"I'm already spoken for too. But I don't want to do anything erotic to you. Just give you this message." She leaned in close and whispered in his ear.  
  
"The Matrix has you."  
  
Courage remembered that line. He saw the move, and got tickets for the sequel already by celebrity hook-up.  
  
"That was just a movie." Courage said, waving her off.  
  
"It was made by people who saw the truth Courage. They made the movie to deliver their message to humanity. We are puppets Courage." She said, growing angered.  
  
"Neo is the One, he swore to free humanity from the Matrix. But during our war with the machines, someone had hacked into the Matrix and began changing it to their will. The hacker known as "R3", began making everything into his vision. We have to stop him."  
  
Courage pondered over this name, then realized the agents were after him and him alone. Could it be? Nah.  
  
"Look lady. I'm normally a friendly guy, but if you don't leave, I'll call the cops." Courage threatened, crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine. But you'll see. You'll see." The woman said walking out of the bathroom. Courage sighed and wiped is forehead.  
  
He went into one of the stalls to water the flowers, when he noticed a message among the graffiti.  
  
"For a good time, call Trinity."  
  
Ah, trinity. The biblical term for orgy I believe. Courage wrote down the name and number, figuring that the small white rabbit drawn next to it was part of the message.  
  
This was indeed going to be a good time. 


	2. The Encounter

Courage made his way through the hellish club, now drowned out with a Marilyn Manson song.  
  
"Rock, is deader than dead  
  
Shock, it's all in your head  
  
All your sex and your dope, it's all that we're fed  
  
So fuck all your protest and put em' to bed!"  
  
Courage could hear three British accents over the milling crowd.  
  
"God is in the TV" the music reached it's climax as Courage approached a table. Sitting at it was a man wearing a suit. He heard the name Barbsy, but nothing else.  
  
"Who are those two silver haired twins he's talking to?" Courage asked himself. (See Reloaded, I already know who they are but I ain't gonna tell)  
  
The silver haired twins wore all silver suits and mirror sunglasses. They looked albino, with dark, almost blue lips. Like they were cold, or dead.  
  
The twins got up and left. Courage shoved his way through the crowd and followed them outside, filling his lungs with fresh, smoke-free, air. He saw the twins get into a fancy car and drive off. This wouldn't have been too out of the ordinary if it wasn't for HOW they got in.  
  
They seemed to de-materialize, then reform inside the car. WITHOUT OPENING THE DOORS!  
  
Courage scribbled another note, "Keep eye on 'Silver Twins'" and placed the paper back in his pocket.  
  
Courage went back to his house, feeling relieved that the agents were gone. He decided to give that number from the bathroom a try.  
  
Courage picked up the receiver, but before he could dial, a voice called out.  
  
"Courage, you have got to listen to me." The deep-voiced man said.  
  
Courage hung up and shook his head. He went up to his computer, and checked out the site for the movies. Just for the heck of it.  
  
The screens were adorned with the traditional numbers from the first film, and now Japanese katakana and hiragana symbols, in celebration of the upcoming "Animatrix" and the video game.  
  
Seeing how big a phenom this was, it wasn't too unlikely that these guys were just over-zealous fans of the films, and therefore go into role- playing.  
  
Courage got another E-Mail, and decided to read it. It was a Flash animation of a hopping white rabbit, going to some place. Courage recognized that place. It was the Nowhere Museum! He had been there before (on more eventful terms).  
  
Courage was getting fed up with this tripe and left. He decided to check out the museum just for the hell of it.  
  
As Courage walked toward the front door of the museum, a lavish car nearly threw him over the hood. It was the "Silver Twins".  
  
Courage made it into the museum where he saw the greeting portraits of Joseph Williams and Reginald Baggs, with that silver dollar in the middle.  
  
Courage had never really saw the rest of the museum past that exhibit, and decided to take a look around for fun. He went into an elaborate room full of stuffed animals from pre-history. There was a leather chair next to the fireplace that had never been used for anything for other than decoration.  
  
"Courage!" a deep voice echoed through the marble halls. Courage nearly had a heart attack, and spun in mid-air. He gasped at the sight he beheld. 


	3. Truth

Courage saw Morpheus! He was sitting in the leather chair, holding something.  
  
"Come here Courage." He commanded.  
  
Courage swallowed and approached, afraid of what might happen.  
  
"You know the choice, now it's your turn to decide. Red pill or Blue pill?" Morpheus asked, holding out his hands, a pill in each one.  
  
Courage didn't want to make the choice. He pondered over the consequences of each decision, then decided to wait.  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to choose now. I don't think you're ready to be pulled from the Matrix anyways." Morpheus said as he placed the pills in his pockets.  
  
Courage didn't know what to say. Even if the guy could understand him.  
  
He looked around and stopped when Morpheus started to speak again.  
  
"This world around you is not real. It is the wool pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth that you are a puppet. A power-source for the machines that generate this imaginary world we're in now."  
  
Courage refused to listen. He didn't believe it, and didn't buy that this guy was real.  
  
"I know you refuse to believe me Courage. I know you think I'm just an obsessed fan of a movie franchise. But I'm not. The movies are the only way to reveal the truth to the masses without hassle. Those that want to believe it, join our forces. Those that don't, just go about their daily lives.  
  
"Those that do believe it are at risk, a threat to the being of the Matrix. They will expose the workings behind the background of our world. They will ruin the plan." Morpheus said.  
  
"I saw these silver guys. They can materialize and de-materialize at will. It's freaky." Courage finally spoke up. "They were talking to some guy named Barbsy."  
  
"The hacker, placed 4 programs at strategic locations. He is trying to form an alliance between the agents and the twins. If they gain each others abilities, all hope is lost. You already met two of the programs. Jonathan the agent, and Barbsy the informant to the twins."  
  
"How can you understand me?" Courage asked. "Others I've met couldn't except for a select few."  
  
Morpheus smiled. "I am free of the Matrix, and I can see and hear things no one else can. The ones that understand you, are knowledgeable to the fact that things are non-existent. The ones that do not understand you, are forced by the Matrix to believe an established 'normal' that also makes them debunk the theory the Matrix is real."  
  
"So, my friends can understand me because they don't believe the established normal?" Courage asked. He saw his scared reflection in Morphues' sunglasses.  
  
"Yes. There is so much more than what we're told to believe. Animals can talk, flowers can scream, and television is the Matrix's copy of 'God'." Morpheus said. "Now," he said, taking his hands out of his pockets once again.  
  
"Red, or Blue?"  
  
Courage sighed, and decided to pick one. What harm could it do? 


	4. Mission

Courage took the red pill. He swallowed it, and hoped he did the right thing.  
  
"Good choice. Now prepare!" Morpheus warned. The mirror nearby melted and took over Courage.  
  
Courage remembered the Alice in Wonderland reference, "through the looking glass."  
  
He froze in shock as the cold liquid wrapped around his body. It made his fur sticky. Everything went black.  
  
He woke up in a pod. His fur was sticky with pink goo and wires came out of many connections in his body.  
  
They all disconnected, and Courage slid down a ramp, right into the waiting cabin of the Neubachinauzer, where Morpheus and the others awaited.  
  
"Welcome to the desert of the real." Morpheus said. He couldn't resist that movie line.  
  
Courage dried his fur, and noticed all the metal holes in his skin. He began to panic, but Neo stopped him. He placed a hand on Courage's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. I had to get used to them too." Neo smiled.  
  
"Here is what happened so far." Morpheus began to explain. (WARNING!: Although I will not give away any of the plot points, I will divulge some info that some fans may not want to know. I saw it a day early!)  
  
"Apparently our friend Neo has made an archenemy. Agent Smith has somehow returned and is able to copy himself. He is free of the Matrix now, and will not rest until Neo is defeated.  
  
"The Twins work for a virus named Micaville. He is a Frenchman with an attitude problem. His wife Persephone helped us find the Keymaker.  
  
"The Keymaker helped us with our mission, how is not important. The Twins, who we thought destroyed, have resurfaced thanks to the program Barbsy. The Hacker is recruiting forces."  
  
"What did Smith want with me?" Courage asked.  
  
"His freedom allows for the Hacker to manipulate the Matrix even more. Since Smith is able to clone himself over other programs, he is the infantry for the Hacker. Apparently the Hacker knows you, as he sent Smith after you."  
  
"The twins were brought back by the Hacker as a deal with the Micaville virus. As to what they settled on, is unknown. All we know is that Zion is still under threat, and we have got to do something." Morpheus said.  
  
"So why me?" Courage asked.  
  
"If the Hacker knows you, you must know him. Therefore, if you know him, you know his weaknesses. If Zion falls, the Hacker will manipulate us in a way the machines can only imagine. So while we defend Zion (as seen in Revolutions soon) you will search out this Hacker and stop him." Morpheus said, showing Courage a chair.  
  
"This is where we plug into the Matrix on our own accord. We are able to manipulate the Matrix to our advantage to save Zion. If the hacker has his way, we won't have that privilege anymore." Mopheus said, plugging Courage in.  
  
Before Courage was sent back into the Matrix. He heard "Good luck."  
  
Courage was back at his home. He thought of how to find this hacker.  
  
Another knock at the door startled him.  
  
"Who are you?" Muriel asked.  
  
"I only go by codename. My codename is Darkest Moon. I have an appointment with Courage." The girl said.  
  
Appointment? Who was this girl?  
  
"I was sent to help you in your quest. Morpheus said you can't do it alone." She said, patting Courage on the head.  
  
Outside, Smith and Jonathan were waiting.  
  
"The Hacker said that he can help you defeat Neo?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Yes. But since you know too much, you must be gone." Smith said, looking over at Jonathan.  
  
"Wha.what do you mean?" Jonathan asked, shocked.  
  
"I mean, that you are an Agent like every other Agent. You don't want to help me, you want to destroy me for good. I disobeyed an order, and now I'm in trouble. But it is the other way around, you are in trouble."  
  
Smith stuck his hand in Jonathan's chest. A black ooze covered the Agent slowly. When finished, he was now a Smith.  
  
"The dog will lead us to Mr. Anderson." Smith said.  
  
"Yes he will." Smith replied. 


	5. Sleeping Awake

[MUST SEE ANIMATRIX TO UNDERSTAND! Of course, if your reading this, chances are you're a fan, and if you're a fan, then you've seen it. If not, you learn something new!]  
  
Courage was wondering when all this would finally explain itself. This was all too much. DM began to talk, and Courage listened intently.  
  
She held up a small computer, looking like it was straight from a sci- fi movie. More advanced than the "time" we're living in now.  
  
"This is Zion's computer database, downloaded into here. This will explain everything that lead to our war now." DM said.  
  
Courage thought this over. "Michigan has a computer database?" (Zion, Michigan! HAHA!)  
  
"No silly! Zion is the underground city that all who are free of the Matrix live. Those that go back into the Matrix, are only there to free others." DM said. She handed the computer to Courage.  
  
"Now watch, and learn." She said, and Courage was engulfed in an orange light. He was in a virtual simulation of the Zion Mainframe. A beautiful woman held up a small microchip in her hand. She was cloaked in white, and resembled an angel.  
  
"ZION MAINFRAME accessing file 22070." The beautiful voice said. The chip glowed and transformed into another virtual simulation.  
  
Courage was in the middle of a city. There were thousands of protestors and androids destroying billions of dollars of property.  
  
"B166ER was the first Artificially Intelligent robot to turn on its masters. It was put on trial for murder and it was there that they argued the decision of an owners right to destroy property. All AI's were intent on the outcome, making it one more step into acceptance."  
  
More of the violent outbursts of man was shown. This was full, living proof, that we have no right to judge others, as we are the most violent of all. A man took a mallet to a female robot's head, and another man shot her to pieces as she tried to run.  
  
"The outcome enraged machine kind and activists alike. Protests led to a mechanical uprising. The machines rose against their human masters and left to form their own country dubbed '01'."  
  
Courage was shown a vision of the machine country prospering and manufacturing more than a human country could manufacture. A male and female, a modeled machine couple approached the ambassador of the United Nations.  
  
"The country of 01 strived to become a part of the United Nations. They proposed several ways machines could co-exist with humanity, and depend on each other."  
  
The machine couple was apprehended and carted off.  
  
"They were ultimately denied."  
  
A vision of 01 manufacturing more than ever, stamping everything with a laser embossed barcode and shipping it off.  
  
"Man was in fear, their financial power in exportation was waning. 01 was surpassing them all. They declared war on the fledgling country and destroyed them with the heat of 1000 suns."  
  
Courage looked teary eyed, then shielded his eyes from the glare of the growing mushroom cloud.  
  
The vision changed, to 01 after the strike.  
  
"The machine country had survivors. Backed by their large manufacturing economy, they prepared for war. The machine armies outnumbered man 10 to 1. It was a violent and bloody battle, ending in the surrender of several human countries."  
  
"Man was growing desperate and initiated their Last Resort. 'Operation: Dark Sky' was carried out."  
  
Several jets flew over Courage's head, trailing large plumes of smoke. This blotted out the sun, shutting out the power source of the machines. By doing this, man had sealed their OWN source of energy. This act, lead to their end.  
  
"The machines were studying the human body and it's biomechanical properties. This proved to be their replacement source of energy."  
  
The vision showed a new ambassador, this one resembling an early Sentinel model. It scanned a treaty and left it's barcode signature.  
  
"Your flesh is relic. Surrender to us and a better world awaits. We demand it." Were the ambassador's final words. Courage shielded his eyes from a great white mushroom cloud, obliterating the UN from existence.  
  
The vision transformed to a man, bathed in red light, being forced into captivity. Several hoses, wires, and plugs in his brain. Others nest to him were in the same condition. The vision zoomed out showing thousands more like them. All lined up in rows around infinite numbers of towers. New model Sentinels were patrolling and plugging in humans.  
  
"The machines turned to an infinitely multiplying, constantly renewable, energy source........man." the beautiful voice said. The vision shut down and Courage was back in his living room. His eyes were red from crying, as it was a sad story. Prejudice to the ultimate level. Mankind had dug it's own grave.  
  
Courage sighed. Learning the past didn't really make him want to do this any more than he initially wanted to. 


	6. 20 to 1, Place Your Bets!

Courage had a lot of thinking to do. He walked outside to try and piece together a plan to stop whatever is after him. He sighed and glanced up.  
  
A black Chevy was approaching and stopped.  
  
"What now?" Courage asked to himself sarcastically.  
  
The doors opened and two Agent Smiths stepped out.  
  
Courage screamed and ran back into the house. DM wondered what had Courage so scared, when the two Smith's burst through the door. They looked around and then ran upstairs, right to the attic. DM followed closely wondering what the situation was about.  
  
One Smith found the computer with a new message on the screen.  
  
"They are coming for you Courage" it read.  
  
The other Smith saw a bed sheet hanging out of the window, and looked out to see Courage scaling down the side of the house. He pulled out his gun and began shooting at Courage from both sides. Courage was swinging his weight back and forth to avoid the bullets. He noticed the bullets were whipping past him in slow motion, leaving ripples in the air behind them. This was strange as EVERYTHIG was seeming to go in slow motion. Then he remembered in the movies, focus your thoughts and you can do this.  
  
He finally got the mindset that this wasn't real, and now he can manipulate reality to help him. He did an amazing, and impossible, slow motion flip and landed on the ground, still two and a half stories below. He looked up to see the Smith leave the window to return downstairs.  
  
Courage ran to the barn for refuge and remembered that Eustace kept his gun here. It wasn't much, but provided some defense.  
  
He fired at the approaching Smiths, and was taken aback when they dodged the bullets as if it was second nature! They were a hellavua lot faster than Courage was at this.  
  
Courage had no choice but to run back into the house yet again. When he hit the living room floor the phone rang. Courage snatched it off the hook and answered it. Everything went black.  
  
When Courage came to, he was back in the real world, still in the chair. He glanced around, breathing hard.  
  
"They were too fast." Courage gasped.  
  
"I could handle them for you." Neo said.  
  
He got into the chair and jacked in. When Neo arrived he saw the Smiths turning the house upside down for Courage.  
  
"Well, what a pleasant surprise Mr. Anderson." Smith said. "We were looking for the dog, but YOU would do nicely."  
  
The other Smith ran out the door. Neo was occupied with the one left behind. Neo leapt up onto the overturned chair and sailed through the air towards the Smith.  
  
Smith dodged the punch and brought around with a roundhouse kick. Neo blocked it and grabbed Smith's leg, making him fall to the floor.  
  
Courage was watching the whole thing on the monitors in the ship. He was amazed at the skills he had.  
  
"Oh shit! Get out of there Neo!" Trinity said, looking at the scrolling code. Courage didn't know what she saw, but knew it wasn't good.  
  
The other Smith came in, with several more following.  
  
"Seems like every time that we meet there always is a party." Neo remarked.  
  
"OH NO!" Courage shouted, yanking his ears.  
  
"Neo can handle himself" Trinity said, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Not that! DM is still there!" Courage said pointing at the screen. Sure enough among the fighting bodies was DM huddled in the corner.  
  
Morpheus ran to the console. He looked and saw that the fighting had knocked the phone off the hook.  
  
"The next hot wire is miles away from there. There's no way she can get out."  
  
"Neo can't either." Trinity said dryly.  
  
Neo was reaching for the phone, trying to hang it up, but a foot came down on his arm.  
  
"Making a call, Mr. Anderson?" Smith asked. Neo rose up tossing the Smith off and into a group of Smiths approaching.  
  
Neo landed a jab across the cheek of one of the Smiths and sent the shades flying across the room. Another Smith grabbed Neo from behind and held him in place for an assault. Neo managed to lift his legs up and kick the approaching Smiths, then toss the one behind him over his shoulder.  
  
More Smiths poured from outside, like well dressed roaches. Neo HAD to get that phone hung up.  
  
He ran across the room in focus speed and snatched the phone and slammed it on the hook before the Smith's dog piled him. He saw the girl in the corner and told her to get the phone before they saw her.  
  
She nodded and grabbed the phone and got out of there. Neo was on his own now.  
  
"I'm going in!" Trinity said, reading herself.  
  
"NO!" Courage protested. But she was in.  
  
Trinity appeared in the heat of the battle. The Smiths were taken off guard by this surprise appearance and she managed to knock down a good number of them before they caught on.  
  
"Well, well. Look who showed up. Too bad you're being saved by a girl." Smith remarked.  
  
"Trinity! Get out of here!" Neo commanded.  
  
"No." She protested firmly. She took her stance.  
  
"Well now, 2 against 20 isn't fair. Maybe I should invite more friends." Smith said. And as if on command 20 more Smiths came from outside.  
  
"Shit, are they lining up outside or something?" Links asked looking at the numbers scrolling down.  
  
Smith took in the scene and nodded approvingly. "20 to 1, seems fair to me." He said with a smile. Even though he was just a lifeless program, he had that sense of evil instilled in him.  
  
They crowed and the fight began. 


	7. Super Smash Bros! No wait

Courage couldn't comprehend HOW all this was possible. What WAS that Smith guy?  
  
He stood in opened mouthed awe, watching the ensuing melee on the monitor. He didn't know rather to be impressed at their bravery, or HOW that Smith guy could multiply like that.  
  
Trinity did a flying kick into a crowd of Smiths, knocking them over like bowling pins. They got back up, unfazed by the fact they just hit the floor at 100mph.  
  
Little does anyone know, ALL Agents, including Smith, weigh 400 pounds. This was apparent when a pile of Smiths landed on top of Trinity in an attempt to smother her.  
  
Neo fought through the sea of Smiths and rescued Trinity from the depths, only to be knocked to the floor by the approaching mob.  
  
Courage tugged at his ears, knowing that they would be trampled before they were beaten to a pulp.  
  
Neo did an impressive move, sending the pile of Smiths scattering in all directions. They seemed to hang in the air before floating back to the ground. Like a yo-yo.  
  
Courage snapped his fingers and realized that there was a yo-yo under the cushions of the couch. Then he smacked himself for thinking of such things at a time like this.  
  
Neo reached under his knee long trench coat and produced a pair of automatics. He began firing blindly into the riot of Smiths, knowing that they would all dodge the bullets anyways.  
  
But due to such close confines, some managed to actually get hit. Of course Smith didn't die, but the body he had overwritten did. The dead bodies transformed back into their normal selves.  
  
"Copy" a Smith said to himself running up to Trinity. He slammed his hand into Trinity's chest, causing a black ooze to consume her as Smith said "and paste!"  
  
"Trinity!" Neo shouted. He dove onto the Smith, pulling his hand free of her chest and sending him to the floor.  
  
The other Smiths piled on top of Neo, angered at the interruption. As they tried to crush Neo, they failed to notice Trinity hang up the phone. It rang, catching everyone's attention as she vanished into the phone.  
  
Neo groaned and rose up, sending the Smiths flying once more. He focus ran to the phone before the first hit the ground and was gone.  
  
The Smiths looked at each other, shrugged, and walked off.  
  
Neo rose up in his chair, like waking form a nightmare. He cricked his neck, the looked over to Trinity who was already up and about.  
  
Courage couldn't believe what he saw. But it did happen. This Smith character was tough. 


End file.
